motherstrailfandomcom-20200213-history
Day 2: 9:00pm-10:00pm
Story The following takes place between 9:00pm-10:00pm 9:00pm Rachel looked at Kate and Angela. They have asked to pay the bill said Angela. They did want a young, healthy woman said Angela. I don’t understand…do you mean that…? asked Rachel. Yes said Angela. They don’t want to have me...our you Kate said Angela. It should being you said Angela. 9:03pm Nigel, Erik, Elisabeth Conrad and Dorea Thomasson were already gone for a time. Their body’s were picked up. Penelope was walking in the courtyard and was walking to Juliet. So, what is the plan? asked Penelope. We have to escape in the night said Juliet. That’s impossible said Penelope. My daughter, Alexandra is trying to get me out of here for 14 year said Penelope. Flashback: Penelope Penelope was walking in the street at night. Penelope looked at a poster: Do you want trying something new, come to Albertus Clinck. Penelope to the shop. Hello, I’m Alan Wilson, this is my daughter Stephanie said Alan. My wife Annette died a few years ago. So do you have any questions? asked Alan. Who is Albertus Clinck? asked Penelope. That’s my alias. Come to the loft said Alan. Alan was taking out his clothes and begun to kiss Penelope. Take out your clothes now said Alan. Penelope did remove her clothes. Sexy! Alan begun to kiss the body from Penelope. Penelope saw a gun on the ground. Penelope felt on the ground. Penelope used her foot and shot Alan 14 times until he was dead. A woman named Grace Morgan heard it outside, but Penelope was coming with Stephanie above the stairs. Grace was hiding herself. She saw Penelope coming out the shop, but the police was coming. Hands down Mrs. Sarpé said an agent. Grace looked at Penelope. But Penelope didn’t saw Grace. Penelope was brought to prison and Grace did take care for Stephanie. *- Juliet opened a secret room. There’s here a door said Juliet. Charlotte, Caroline, Melissa and Ranjina were at that room. Stephanie was born on 14 September 1988 said Penelope. I killed her said Juliet. Why? asked Penelope. I discovered that she was working for a man or woman named Alex Martin. I want to find this person and kill him or her said Juliet. I understand said Penelope. Footage: Juliet and Stephanie Juliet and Stephanie were kissing in the shower. I love you said Stephanie. I know said Juliet. Stephanie, you’re amazing said Juliet. Stephanie was kissing Juliet’s stomach. You’re send by someone said Juliet. I don’t know where you’re talking about said Stephanie. Give me a name. It’s not Alison or Karen Dellin said Juliet. Yes, I was send by someone said Stephanie. Juliet was using her legs around Stephanie’s neck. Say who it is or break your neck said Juliet. It’s Alex Martin said Stephanie. Sorry that I have to this said Juliet and she broke the neck of Stephanie, who felt dead on the ground. *- 9:30pm Annemarie was going to the prison with some guards. I want to talk to Claire Smith said Annemarie. Claire was coming. What’s the matter? asked Claire. We need to talk said Annemarie. Claire was in her room. Claire, how is our plan working? asked Annemarie. It’s good, it’s just a matter of time, before I can kill Juliet. She’s trying to escape said Claire. Annemarie start kissing Claire. I love you, but Alex Martin can die everyday said Annemarie. I know said Claire. 9:45pm Erol Quinn was sitting in his room. Erol was opening the room. Come on here said Erol. Henry was coming. We have a major situation said Henry. What’s the matter, Henry? asked Erol. You work for the president? asked Henry. Yes said Erol. Henry took his gun and did shot Erol dead. Glad, I can going to kill the new President said Henry. 9:52pm Rachel was going to Michelle and Dana Justin. Let’s we doing it said Michelle. Dana begun to touch the body from Rachel and start slowly opening her clothes. Michelle start to kiss, but Rachel start kissing back. 9:56pm Juliet was taking out her clothes in front of Penelope. Oh..you’re sexy girl said Penelope. There’s a way to get us out of here said Juliet. Penelope gave Juliet a kiss. I have to go now said Juliet. Juliet sart swimming in the little room. Juliet was start swimming in a little cave and saw that there was away out. Penelope looked at Annemarie was coming. Where is Juliet? asked Annemarie. I don’t know said Penelope. I saw her just with you said Annemarie. I don’t know what you’re talking about said Penelope. 9:59pm Take her to room where we can attack her said Annemarie. From who are those clothes? asked Annemarie. They are from Juliet. We just had sex lied Penelope. Where are your clothes? asked Annemarie. I didn’t want them to put out said Penelope. Take her to our place said Annemarie. Juliet was trying to get back, but was tired. Juliet couldn’t see nothing…was she going to die if she was in enough time back? 10:00pm Trivia *Eloise Thompson and Nikki Ginger were supposed to be to appear in this episode, although being credited. Category:Season 2 Episodes